A Poetic Ideal
by Red-blue Ink
Summary: A brotherhood scribe documents several poems from around the wasteland.
1. Request for Resources

[Opening Program: Write-Pro Ver 3.6 ©Rob-Co enterprises]

My name is Lewis Frost, Scribe of the Brotherhood of Steel, Order of the Sword. I have begun a side project, designed mostly for self enjoyment more than anything else. I am planning to find, scan, and archive various poetic documents found throughout the wasteland. I believe that, should this project be accomplished however, I may be able to use it to increase morale, among other things, among the new recruits, and soldiers. I would be sincerely grateful if you would grant me live and some starting supplies, as I have, as you may know of my background as an ex-talon mercenary. I request only a weapon, a suit of combat armor, and a weeks supply of rations. If I may get an escort, as well, I would be extremely grateful.

Scribe Lewis Frost,

Order of the Sword.

[Send through server from Private Terminal (Private Log Module) to terminal(s) (Weapons requisition, Recruit training, Ration Management, Elder Lyons' private terminal)]

[Unable to reach terminal (Ration Management)]

[Receiving message from Terminal (Recruit training)]

Like hell I'm giving you one of these kids! Most of them probably couldn't handle a gun, and what the hell is this deal with poetry? I could care less what it's about, hell no!

Paladin Gunny

[End Message]

[Receiving message from Terminal (Weapons Requisition)]

I'm sorry, but without a better reason, I can't just hand you a weapon, however, if you can scrounge up the caps, you are more than permitted to buy one.

Knight Druga,

Quartermaster

[End Message]

[Receiving message from Terminal (Elder Lyons' private terminal)]

I am willing to give you no more than (two) suits of full condition combat armor, (two) AK-112 assault rifles, (two hundred forty) rounds of 5.56 caliber ammunition, a weeks worth of rations for (two) people, and the assistance of one recruit. I will, however, require that you either reimburse us for these supplies, or return them, once you have achieved your goal.

Elder Lyons

Brotherhood of Steel

[End Message]


	2. BoS Morale Chant

Brotherhood of Steel Marching Song

Scribe Lewis Frost, Order of the Sword

Written for the purpose of increasing recruit morale

Prep the ammo,

Rifles ready;

Keep low,

And aim steady!

Clanking armor,

Grinding gears;

Plasma fire,

Bringing fears.

At attention,

The Brotherhood stands;

Willfully fighting,

Protecting your lands.

Semper fi,

forevermore,

As the monsters are driven

into the floor.

[Scanned and archived by user:

Scribe Lewis Frost,

Order of the Sword

In archive:

Poetry]


	3. Whiskey and Delta

September 13, 2278

I thought I was safe. Now, I only have one companion.

Its skin is rotting

*..Rrrghghrrr..*

He looks like a zombie..

*..Gurgle..*

A ghoul..

*..Scream!*

And I'm just like him..

*..hiss..*

Whiskey and Delta..

*Gurgle, Drool*

Walking Dead

Whiskey, Ex-Merc for Hire, and newly born ghoul.

[Scanned and archived by user:

Scribe Lewis Frost,

Order of the Sword

In archive:

Poetry]

[Copied to Archive:

Old Journal

By User:

Knight Whiskey Charlie]


	4. Intermission on W&S

**Author's not: I decided to add an actual storyline to this**

I now have new companion's on the road. Their names are Whiskey Charlie and Delta Mike. They are both ghouls. Whiskey is an old Talon company mercenary, like myself, and Delta is a glowing one with and appetite for deathclaw meat.

[Scanned and archived by user:

Scribe Lewis Frost,

Order of the Sword

In archive:

Poetry]


	5. 308 Caliber Haiku

[Begin Audio Dictation Program]

December 17, 2277

I found this old Chinese training manual, and it told me what a haiku is. I downed my last three bottles of rotgut, and feel a little fuzzy, but I think I'll try writing one of these.

An old, used pistol;

A barrel, a stock, a scope;

A brand new rifle.

*unreadable*… too much rotgut…

Commander Gustavo Tychovski,

Enclave Cerberus Platoon

[End Audio Dictation Program]

[Accessed and downloaded to mobile device on:

December 20, 2277

Registered owner of device:

Scrb Lewis Frost]

[Transferred and archived by user:

Scribe Lewis Frost,

Order of the Sword

In archive:

Poetry]


	6. Iron Horse

**Author's Note: This one actually comes from an idea for a fallout three mod**

A man in a cowboy hat.

A group of strange miners.

And an old man, known well by his Steel.

Welcome to the Iron Horse.

A chem crazed addict.

An egghead by trade.

A soldier with a deal to make.

Welcome, for work and pleasure.

A competing shooter.

A little girl, with a stolen doll.

A ghost, lost in fire.

Welcome, just take your fill.

We hope you enjoy

Our tenants and employers

And get the reward you want.

Goodbye, see you when you get back.

Cabsov Fervent

Owner and proprietor

Iron Horse Caravan Company

[Scanned and archived by user:

Scribe Lewis Frost,

Order of the Sword

In archive:

Poetry]


	7. Itor poem

Sharp spear.

Hunting.

Dog.

Hunting

Meat.

Eating.

Friend.

Hunting, drinking.

Writing.

Writing.

Write ing

Hard.

[Scanned and archived by user:

Scribe Lewis Frost,

Order of the Sword

In archive:

Poetry]


	8. Intermission on Itor and Cabsov

After a confrontation with and Enclave force, our troop has come across a building with the sign "Iron Horse Caravan Company." We entered the building to find the owner was a ghoul named Cabsov. He was named after wine, he says, Cabernet Sauvignon. We hired a tribal named Itor. He's only useful for his strength, but I'm teaching him to read and write.

[Scanned and archived by user:

Scribe Lewis Frost,

Order of the Sword

In archive:

Poetry]


End file.
